dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Noima
Really? It's known? Where is this shown? - Attjen Well, there isn't a wild sex scene with Noima and Jurabin in FHYA, or anything, but the events in the story sort of depend on this fact being true. (If Noima isn't jealous of Aliera, and the interest she's getting from Jurabin, then ultimately, Adron's Disaster never happens... Without the affair of Noima and Jurabin, why is she jealous of Aliera?) I suppose you could speculate that the whole thing was an invention of Paarfi or something, but in that case, we can't trust any of the information given in FHYA at all. I'd prefer to trust what's in the Khaavren Romances, in spite of Paarfi's fallability, unless there is direct evidence to the contrary. I could certainly imagine this sort of comment going on a speculation page or something, but to me at least, this fact seems as clearly verifyable as anything we're going to get out of the books. --Majikjon I disagree. Having a person's undivided attention and being generally recognized as the most beautiful and charming woman in the empire (ie, flirting, carrying on, suggesting that an affair might be possible, influencing suitors, etc) is not the same thing as having had an affair. (Though to be fair what qualifies as an 'affair' in the empire is a matter for dispute on its own.) For instance, take Khaavren and Illista. I don't think they had an 'affair', but Illista certainly was able to tempt and influence our Tiassa. (If you think they did have an affair, I direct your attention to Illista's going away speech, mocking how he 'could have had' moments of incredible bliss before she discarded him.) Noima is jealous for the reasons above, Aliera's arrival threatens her being the top lady, and ultimately her power at court, including her ability to influence Jurabin. To say that the whole thing falls apart without Noima and Jurabin having an affair is a bit far. I never thought they did, she has enough reason to be jealous otherwise. (Again, Noima's inner monologue about Aliera has little to say in the lines of 'my lover Jurabin has abandoned me' and much more on the lines of 'mirror mirror on the wall, am I not the fairest of them all'.) They may have, and certainly until we know a bit more as to what an 'affair' amounts to for people that live thousands of years, we still don't really know, do we? - Attjen Point taken. (Especially given Khaavren's reaction to Illista in TPG. They are remarkably similar situations, come to think of it.) I suppose I just have trouble imagining Jurabin being so much of a fool that he would allow Noima to string him along for so many phases without ever delivering the goods. He may have been somewhat helpless in moments of crisis, but he was effectively running the Empire for hundreds of years while Tortaalik slid into decadence... He must have been least somewhat competent. Oh well, this comment probably should be removed, or at least made less matter-of-fact. --Majikjon :Why not fill out the list of suspects to include the other apparent suitors that Garland made Tortaalik notice one day in "The Phoenix Guards", and just mention that they were all ardent admirers, though not necessarily lovers... --Steve the Younger ::Good point. - Attjen